


I'd give up forever to touch you

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just Needed Fluff</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'd give up forever to touch you

**Author's Note:**

> Just Needed Fluff

“Má go raibh orm roghnaigh faoi tusa, agus faoi an neamh, is iad tusa a tógroinn.”

The breathy voice muttered the words into his ear, making him shiver. Gabriel was hot against his back, one hand gently trailing along his hip as the angel whispered to him.

“Are you going to tell me what it means?” He asked amused as his hand caught the Trickster’s. Gabriel loved doing these little word games with him. He’d whisper things, after they’d had sex, into the quiet of the night; and he would have to go look it up.

“Bup bup bup bup kiddo, that’s for you to find out.” Was the teasing reply as a gentle kiss was pressed to his forehead. Dean sighed, he loved these soft moments but he would never admit to that out loud, even if he were the last person on earth. With a grin he reached up and slid his hands into Gabriel’s hair, tugging the Archangel down to his lips. He’d find out what it meant…. Much later.

\------

Sighing, he shut Sammy’s laptop, he still couldn’t find out what the words Gabriel had said meant. He’d searched all over the internet and still nothing. Glancing up as the door swung open and his brother pulled in Cas he frowned. Looking back at the paper with the phrase on it. He had made Gabriel tell him how to spell everything.

“Damn it Dean!! No More PORN!” Sammy grabbed the laptop and Dean frowned at him. He hadn’t locked up that laptop with porn for at least a week, what was he bitching about?

Mind made up, he grabbed the scrap of paper, “Heya Cas, you know languages and shit yes?”

At the angel’s bland look and nod he handed the scrap over.

“What’s that say?” He smiled, expectantly; this would be his easiest translation yet. He watched as the angel tilted his head.

“What is this Dean?”

Dean was slightly shocked at the accusing tone he heard in Castiel’s voice. He grabbed the paper and stepped back.

“Sheesh, you don’t need to be a douche about it.” He turned and headed back to his bed and flopped on it.

“It is not my intention to offend you, I simply cannot conceive that someone would say this to you.”

Dean flinched, “Way to hurt a guy’s pride Cas.” Dean muttered and pulled a pillow over his face. If they reacted this way just to words, what would happen when they found out who had said them?

“So what’s it say? Can you read it?”

Sammy had perked up and was glancing between the two of them now.

“It was not my intention to hurt your feelings Dean. This just seems out of character for someone to say to you.” Castiel’s voice was as flat as always.

“As to what it says, I do not think I am the one who should tell you.”

“WHAT?!” Dean sat up angrily but was met with empty air. He glowered at his brother who was snickering at him and gathered his clothes to go shower. He got a lot of satisfaction from slamming the door shut behind him.

\------

Sam groaned and continued looking through his brother’s things. Still no sign of anything that would point to a new love interest. So who would be telling Dean anything like that in another language?

Especially something that read like a sweet nothing, Castiel had finally spilled the beans to him after extensive prodding and begging; and Sam had been shocked. It truly wasn’t something he could picture any woman telling his brother.

Both he and the angel had tried to find out some clue of who Dean’s mystery woman was, with no luck. Perhaps now that they were shacking up at Bobby’s for a few days they could pry the information from his elder brother in one way or another.

Speaking of his brother, where had he vanished to? Heading down the stairs he listened but still heard nothing in the house so he ventured out into the yard. As he began to round the back of the house he froze at the sound of voices.

“I asked Cas what it meant and he didn’t seem to think I was worth whatever it meant.” Dean’s voice was low and Sam flinched at the hurt in it.

“No Kiddo, I doubt that‘s what he meant at all. My little brother, is thick as a rock yes, but he cares about you. He would never purposely hurt you and you know it.” The youngest Winchester pulled back sharply at that voice, no fucking way… he leaned forward a bit to try and catch the rest.

“What does it mean then? I’d like to know if I’m really worth whatever it is you said?” Dean’s voice was rough, and Sam heard the definite sound of kissing before Gabriel, for that is definitely who it was, continued.

“Má go raibh orm roghnaigh faoi tusa, agus faoi an neamh, is iad tusa a tógroinn. It means, ‘If I had to choose between you, or heaven, I’d pick you’.” Gabriel’s voice was soft in a way Sam hadn’t ever heard it, but at the same time carried a hint of lightness.

“I wouldn’t want you to give that up for me, I’m nothing-” Dean’s voice was cut off and Sam looked around the corner as sneakily as he could, and was met with the site of Gabriel kissing his brother thoroughly but gently, hands framing his face. As the kiss broke the Trickster grinned wildly.

“I’d give up forever to touch you, ‘cause I know that you feel me somehow.” The Angel was cut off when his brother shoved him and snorted.

“Quoting song lyrics now?” Dean’s voice was rough though and Sam knew that it had touched him.

“Gotta keep you on your feet dear!” Gabriel said, then proceeded to pinch his brother’s rear. All sign of their serious conversation was erased when Dean lunged at Gabriel.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned back the way he had come. This was something he’d pretend didn’t exist, except for a few well-placed comments to freak his brother out. After all, he had to uphold his brotherly duties.

But he felt content that his brother wasn’t hurting as much anymore. And even if it was the Trickster that did that, he’d leave it be.


End file.
